Konoha Academy Life
by CatastrophicAnthem
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga isn't the type of girl to get caught up on good looks or any other and physical attributes. It just never seemed important. So, of course she liked him, he was vibrant, had character and a tenacious vocabulary to match, but that also applied to Hidan. Or. The one where Hinata has an unmanageable social circle. Re-written.
1. Prologue

As soon as Hinata stepped out of the airport she immediately recognized her father's sporty, black car. Approaching the vehicle the driver, along with her younger sister and father joined her outside the car. Greeting her sister, Hanabi and father, Hiashi with a warm hug, and the driver her with a polite smile. After handing over her luggage Hinata stepped into the car, her father and sister following. As soon as they were all seated Hiashi's phone began to vibrate from inside is suit pocket. Taking out his phone, Hiashi gave an apologetic smile to his daughters before answering the call. Apparently, the CEO of Namikaze & Uzumaki Inc. had been trying to contact him to inform him of the new COO who'd be coming to next business seminar.

Hinata sat silently in her father's car as he directed the driver in and out of traffic while simultaneously scheduling a date to meet the new COO, her younger sister's window was open despite their father's protest and Hinata could feel the sun rays pouring through. Despite the warmth of the weather she trembled, the light breeze ghosting over her face, and weaving itself in her hair. She was home.

Hinata could barely remember the last time she saw the small town of Konoha, trees growing every which way dense forest covering every area, that's what she remembered. Climbing never-ending sycamores and oaks, watching as the leaves fall to the tall grass as a branch shakes, joining her in laughter when she reaches the top. Although, now five years later many things have changed. Konoha is no longer the insignificant marking on a map you'd easily mistake for a campsite or park, but a bustling city full of sights and smells, sky-scrappers and citizens covered in the lights and leaves of its environment.

Outside the city, the suburbs sat quietly just out of reach of the uproar of the noisy metropolis. Hinata remembered this. Not the typical houses lining the streets, lawns clean cut with pristine well-painted fences, but homes where neighbors could be separated by miles, where wild animals could be seen frolicking through to-and-fro between the forest and open valleys. The quiet sounds of birds as they flew through the air, and the school just on the edge of the neighborhood, perfectly situated between rural and residential.

The school wasn't just any you'd be able to look up in a phone book either, but one you'd hear being spoken of by over-privileged children and their parents. It's one of many in the district, with an extremely exceptional, and unique way to teach students. An academy, one meant to teach its students of pride, tradition, and excellence.

It was the close to home. That was all that mattered, at least to her father. A way to get back in touch with family, she wasn't she believed him or not. It _has_ been five years.

* * *

"If I understand correctly you're the next heir to the Hyuuga Corporations, and the cousin of Neji Hyuuga"

"Yes, that's right"

"Well, we here at Konoha Academy are pleased to have you here Ms. Hyuuga"

That was it. That was the reason she couldn't believe her father. It was about legacy, it's always about the classification you held or the influence that was left behind. Proving she has ability to out-rank her prestigious cousin.

"Thank you" Hinata, polite as she could be, no matter how much she didn't want to answer but manners, etiquette are just one of the few things her father drilled into her as a girl.

The Dean- Tsunade was her name- seemed nice though. Kinder than she originally thought, given the rumors spread amongst the dropouts at last month's IPO. And just as endowed as they mentioned, Hinata has had more difficult things to keep her eyes off of.

"Being as new as you are, I'm sure you haven't had the-"

A knock at her door interrupted her. A lithe woman stepping in clip board in hand, with kind black eyes to match her hair and pants-suit.

"Excuse me Miss I'm sorry to interrupt but, I have some students waiting out here for you"

"Which ones and what did they do now?" Tsunade sighed, agitated at both being interrupted and having to provide disciplinary action, the school was on a budget.

"It's the boys, ma'am, and they were, rough-housing" the woman explained, walking up to the Dean and handing her a slip of paper.

Hinata sat silently listening to the Dean as she mumbled, reading the words on the paper. Tsunade sat up looking up to the ceiling of her office, taking the time to bring her forefinger and thumb to her nose and pinch.

"Of course they were." Tsunade mumbles again before adding, "Oh yes Ms. Hyuuga this is Shizune, the school secretary, she will also be the one providing you with everything you need to know about the school and its guidelines with you." Hinata smiled, as best as she could at the moment.

Outside the Dean's office yelling could be heard from more than one person, soon enough there was a crashing noise. Tsunade sighs again, letting her displeasure of the situation be known as she crumples the paper, still in her hand and tosses it into the near by bin.

"Shizune, be sure to send out an e-mail to all staff members saying; that if they write the students up, it is their responsibility to discipline said students"

Shizune nods writing the words on her clip board before turning to leave. "I'll bring as few of them in at a time, I'll be back to assist you in a moment" she adds before leaving the office.

"You don't mind standing up do you?" asked Tsunade gesturing to the left side of her desk. Hinata shook her head while standing and walking to Tsunade's left.

The door to Tsunade's office, left open, allowing Shizune and a few students to be let in.

"Why is that whenever something happens, it's always you?"

Shizune, still standing by the opened door motioned for Hinata to follow her out of the room. The students who gathered into the office weren't ones Hinata immediately recognized, given that Konoha was once a small town she figured she'd know the few who'd caused trouble. In fact, these students looked as if they should be attending college rather than a high school.

Bowing politely before Shizune closed the door, and heading to the main office of the school, Hinata caught a glimpse of one student who did seem familiar to her; worry-lines and uncaring eyes to match his pale face.

As Hinata and Shizune walked through the main lobby of the school, Shizune handed a significant number of forms to the girl as they approached her desk, just a few feet from the Dean's office.

"You'll be needing these if you're going to stay in a dorm, or use a school vehicle most students do, especially the ones who attend the University."

"The university?" Hinata was confused she'd never known of a college near the school.

Shizune chuckled quietly, "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you're new to the area"

"It's alright" Hinata remarked kindly.

The secretary then took the time to explain the system that the school worked on, it consisted of having a high school and college working in tandem to guide its students. The college and high school stood on the same campus, spread strategically between four buildings, and dormitories. To maintain order amongst the students the main buildings for the Academy and the University stand on opposite sides of the campus. The Academy on the east and the University on the west with the four education buildings in between.

The system worked, but not perfectly. This was because of the frequent feuds between the many heirs, and beneficiaries that attended the school expecting their parents to look at their test scores and pull them out immediately and work as CEO. It wasn't a business school, but no matter the number of graduating students, the amount completing their academic career with a business degree out-numbered any other graduate degree.

As Hinata and Shizune continued their way through the lobby of the Academy, Shizune explained that two of the schools security guards would be escorting her the rest of the way. Thanking Shizune, Hinata waited patiently outside the doors until a golf cart with two young men approached her.

"You must be the new Hyuuga." One stated as he got out of the front seat to move to the back. The other, gestured for her to take a seat next to him. Moving quickly, Hinata sat next to him trying to get as comfortable as possible on the noisy pleather seating.

* * *

**Hey, I'm back and ready to get writing again, so prepared to have a new and improved version of this story.**

**Thanks for the patience, and have a nice read.**


	2. Chapter 1: Hold the Line

The two security guards, Izumo and Kotetsu she later learned, were nice Hinata decided. Even if Kotetsu had a suspicious looking bandage across his nose and chin, and Izumo sitting behind her wore a tight fitting cap only a allowing most of his hair out to cover his right eye, yes, she nodded to herself they looked young, but they seemed to know what they were doing. The two made jokes about the school, that even though Hinata didn't quite understand, laughed quiet and politely at anyway. The two took her on a tour of the campus answering any question she asked. No matter how idiotic she thought a question was, they answered politely.

Looking at the landscape around her, Hinata noticed they were reaching the University side of the campus, where most of the dorms were located. Remembering what the secretary had said Hinata looked into her lap, at the forms absently questioning if she'd be able to handle being away from her family again.

"You're lucky" Izumo stated from behind her, pointing at her forms "We don't get many students, this time of year" he continued over the whirring of the golf cart

"Yeah, he's right." added Kotetsu "Most of the dorms would usually be full, but you're lucky transferring around this time of the year a good half of them should be empty"

Hinata looked at Kotetsu confusion evident on her face, "Why is that?" she questioned speaking as loudly as she could over the sound of the cart. It was still early in the year, school had only began a month ago. Why would the dormitories be empty by this time?

Chuckling before answering Izumo pointed to his left, a significant number of boxes were located outside one the dormitories they were passing "Because, once the first report cards come in this place becomes flunkout city"

Kotetsu hummed his agreement. "Yep. The head of security has this setup, grouping the students who she knows are going to flunk out in this dorm. 'A way to keep order, and minimal distractions for the other students.' I suggest you stay on her good side" he finished nodding

Hinata didn't like the way that sounded, but she'd been apart one of the most demanding schooling systems and was sure of her ability to accomplish what was expected of her. The two security guards continued their playful teasing of the dropouts, as Kotetsu began to turn the cart back to the Academy.

It was early noon when they tour finished, the cart was slowed down in front of the main building of the Academy, where her driver dropped her off hours before. Hinata bowed and thanked the two after exiting the cart. Kotetsu and Izumo replied happily about the assistance and were off the fading whir of the cart joining them. Calling her driver to pick her up Hinata took notice of a plaque, one she was just standing over. Names were on the plaque along with graduation class and GPAs. Soon Hinata found herself questioning if she'd even be able to grasp the concept of academic completion once again.

* * *

It became obvious to Hiashi that the move was taking quite the toll on his eldest daughter. Hinata wasn't one he liked to put too much stress on. Hinata was kind, gentle and painfully shy when it came to public interaction, for a time he'd believed is daughter to be somewhat of an introvert. Hiashi let out a frustrated sigh only being able to imagine the reasoning behind Hinata locking herself away. She had only just returned home after her first week at the Academy before frantically scurrying past her father and hiding herself in her room. Hinata had refused to speak to both him and Hanabi before he sent Neji up to her in order to handle the situation she was causing, leaving Hiashi to helplessly ponder at what could be troubling his daughter.

After a short time had passed Neji returned to the remaining family members currently situated in the dining room. Worry-lines beginning to form on his forehead, Neji took a seat at the table his gaze never straying from the table cloth. It was quiet for some time before Neji began to open then close his mouth as if trying to find the appropriate words to explain. Hiashi was patient, he could wait.

"Well?" obviously Hanabi wasn't. "Is something wrong?" Neji looked up to meet her questioning gaze before looking towards his uncle.

"…I don't know if there's something wrong, I'm…. not quite sure." he answered returning his troubled gaze to the table top.

Hiashi released a steady breath before facing his nephew fully. "Neji, whatever it is I need to know, please."

Nodding Neji looked into Hiashi's eyes and answered him "Hinata has a crush"

_A crush?_ It was quiet for several moments before Hiashi began to think. It wasn't as if he didn't expect this type of behavior from his daughter, just not his eldest. He thought she was over pining stage of her adolescence and striving towards accepting the feelings and moving on. Hiashi folded his hands, looking at Neji, it was obvious this news was troubling him, made apparent by the concern etched over his face. He knew his nephew cared deeply for his daughters, Hinata especially, but Hiashi just didn't know how far that care extended. All Hiashi knew was that Hyuuga Industries could only handle so much press about its young beneficiaries before it damaged the company's reputation. He knows Neji means well, but Hiashi could imagine the reaction made by his nephew if Hinata's feelings weren't returned.

Hiashi's thoughts were soon interrupted by muffled laughter. Laughter coming from his right, from his youngest daughter.

"Hinata _likes _someone" she chuckled. Hanabi continued to chuckled, standing up and exiting the room letting her laughter be heard, echoing, as she turned a corner walked up the stairs and through the halls until it ended with the quiet thud of her bedroom door.

Neji stood, rubbing his forehead before excusing himself. Hiashi couldn't help but notice his nephew mumbling words of distaste of coed schools and the _boys _attending them, he nodded in agreement before exiting the dining room as well, heading towards his office on the first floor.

Hiashi loved his children and nephew. He cared for them and would do anything that best suited their development and growth. This reasoning was what was behind Hiashi sending Hinata away for so long, to develop and grow. He nearly considered homeschooling before deciding against it, thinking that his potential heiress, now beneficiary could handle being in the public eye. Obviously he was wrong to think so. He'd sent his eldest daughter to the type of school Konoha didn't offer, a school in Suna, and Hinata excelled. Hiashi wasn't sure if he should've been surprised or not at the time, she was a Hyuuga after all.

Hiashi remembered her first year away from home, how much cried on the phone, and complained of the coarse sand that seemed to come from nowhere from inside the school, always getting stuck in uncomfortable places. Hiashi was somewhat sure this was analogy for her troubles, but made it a point not to ask.

This school was the best of the best. Most of the students who've graduated from the Academy or University had either gone to Suna, or its sister schools. But no matter the type of education system Hinata's mannerism stayed the same. Hiashi would admit later in the school year to Hinata that part of the reason he'd sent her to this school was because he'd heard the rumors of how aggressive both the teachers and students could be.

Continuing his trek to his home office, Hiashi couldn't help but think; even with all he'd done to prepare his eldest for the future, she still lacked _something _and it was evident no matter how long time had passed. Hinata was still the same timid girl she was five years ago, and Hiashi didn't know if his daughter would change and become the leader the company needed.

* * *

**Hello again, this chapter is all about character development, mainly Hiashi because I like to imagine him as being firm but fair when it comes to his kids and nephew. You'll be learning about Hinata's crush next chapter, I had the second part finished and just wanted to get it out of the way. Oh, and don't worry, the chapter's will be getting longer over time, promise. **

**Also, I know this story may not match up with the current plot but work with me here okay? Okay.**


	3. Chapter 2: Friday, I'm in Love

**This chapter is long, and unbeta'd so if you notice any mistakes PM me or leave a reveiw, thanks!**

* * *

It's early Sunday morning. Hinata begins to take notice of light creeping into her room when she decides to put on a pair of jeans. Neji had said that if she wanted to beat the rush hour of students, it's best to wake up early. Hinata doesn't like waking up early.

So far Hinata's morning has consisted of nothing but her sitting alone in her room and staring blankly at her alarm clock, shirtless. It's been hours. Hinata's alarm rang earlier in the morning, around three, she made sure of it. Remembering the saying of how early birds and worms, Hinata had awoke this morning to prepare, mentally that is. She's the new student again. Unlike in Suna she expects-hopes! -for a more empathetic welcome.

As soon as she'd arrived home the other day Hinata and her father immediately discussed how she'd approach the new school year. Her father eagerly, or what could be interpreted as eager, approved of her decision to stay within the schools dormitories. Her father most likely, only accepted because of her elder cousin's presence at the school, which of course she didn't mind, but thought wasn't needed. Hinata could take care of herself. Maybe. Which is the exact reason she declined his offer to show her to her classes.

Finally standing from her sitting position, Hinata made her way over to the closet across from her bed. Pulling the doors open she only just manages not to get hit with the clothing that comes tumbling out. Obviously neither Neji nor Hanabi had taken the time to fold or hang her clothes back into the closet.

The night before the family gathered into Hinata's room and while Hinata and her father had gone through the forms, signing and providing initials, Hanabi and Neji had made it their duty to go through Hinata's wardrobe. Whenever she would interject on the comments made about her clothing, the two would immediately shut her down. Truly, the pair was a formidable force when it came to fashion. And Hinata, try as she might to convince the two, was apparently not us up to par with the latest fashions as she'd like to think. In the end Neji and Hanabi had won and took the liberty of packing Hinata's bags. Hinata of course had taken it upon herself to look through said bags before deeming the clothing appropriate. Thinking about it now, it's not as if Neji or Hanabi would pack any indecent clothing.

At the moment though all that mattered to Hinata was getting dressed, and being on time. Looking down into the clothing that had fallen on the floor, she reaches for a purple hoodie, deciding that maybe she's wrong to leave it behind.

Still rifling through clothes Hinata hears a knock at her door, followed by her sister's soft voice. "Sister, Neji says that if you don't hurry you'll miss check-in"

Glancing at her clock Hinata clutches the hoodie in her hands. It's been _hours_.

When they arrive at school it's still early. Thanking every deity she can think of Hinata steps out of the car as it slows down near the entrance of the Academy. Neji follows after, her forms in hand and promptly heads to the Academy's main office.

The driver already has Hinata's luggage, a suitcase and backpack, situated on the pavement near the car by the time Neji returns with both her dorm room key and class schedule. When they reach her dorm and room Hinata expects to meet her roommate as soon as they enter the room. There is no one. This, Neji explains as he places her suitcase near the empty side of the room, is because her roommate is either a University student, still enjoying their 'college weekend' or an Academy student who has yet to return from home.

Hinata thanks him and Neji leaves, closing the door behind him. Now, she sits alone on her new bed, still neatly made before unpacking her bags. Just as she decides to open the curtains of the room, she begins to take notice of some things. These things being small but intricately folded pieces of paper.

* * *

_I'm late!_ She thinks as she wanders miserably through the campus. Hinata's been awake for nearly half an hour and_ she is late_. Walking as fast as she can, because 'running is not permitted on campus' remind Kotetsu and Izumo as they speed past her on their _golf cart_, Hinata tries to find the location of her first class.

Classes in the Academy had begun fifteen minutes ago and she's been trying to find the correct building for about ten. Now, she is stuck, wandering, darting in and out of other students until she discovers another student who seems to be going the same direction and who she hopes can help her. Before she can tap his shoulder to ask for help Hinata over hears the conversation he is having on his phone.

"I'm resourceful" she hears "I'm young, I'm creative, highly motivated and highly skilled. I'm an asset, society cannot afford to lose me" it's these words that introduce Hinata to her first day at the Academy, it's these words that welcome her to her first day of the type of distress she hasn't felt in years. The young man walking in front of her casually clicks his phone off, before turning just in time to greet a few of his friends. The other students, from the University she assumes, are present in or outside the dorms as she glances at the clock just above the University, but they all seem to know where they are going and too imposing to bother for directions.

Even the boy on the phone, on the phone again for some reason, this time texting, seems to understand. He even manages not to get into any collisions with the other students.

She moves toward a directory just in front of one the lawns that separate pavement and dorms from one another. Clutching the three-ring binder and notebooks in her hands she eyes the lines leading to and from the bolded 'YOU ARE HERE' looking for the correct building. Walking briskly away from the map she looks for the building that supposedly is in color coordination with directory.

Hinata manages to find the right building, twenty minutes too late and heads toward the staircase that leads her to her class on the second floor. The classroom is at the end of the hall on the left, past all the other rooms. Given what Neji had told her class would continue for another thirty or so minutes, and Hinata thought for a moment. Would it matter if she were to come in to class? She must have missed a significant amount of the lesson by now, she continues to think as she reaches the door.

Before entering the class she expects to be scolded for being late on her first day. She predicts she'll be openly ridiculed like in Suna, the teacher is expecting a new student. As she steps closer to the door she notices that it is slightly ajar. Taking a deep breath Hinata steels herself and prepares for the worst. Pushing the door open with her free hand, what she doesn't see coming is the small dust cloud and thud accompanying it from on top of her head.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Hinata hears as she squeezes her eyelids shut, hoping none of the filth gets into her eyes or stains her hoodie. She also hears a collective amount of murmurs who she can only assume belong to her fellow classmates.

When the light amount of dust dissipates from her vision she sees a boy, blond, no older than her smiling warily at her, as if to say sorry. The next time the boy does open his mouth he does apologize.

"Heh, sorry. I thought you were the sensei" she doesn't know what to say to that, but feels the familiar, and unmistakable warmth of a blush creeping its way up her neck. The boy though, scratches the back of his head as he moves forward, grabbing a chalk board eraser from her feet.

As Hinata stammers for a response a girl, with oddly pink flushed hair, comes to her aid. Standing in front of her the girl begins to pat lightly on Hinata's clothes removing the chalk dust. She introduces herself as Sakura, Sakura Haruno, waving over the boy, Naruto, to help her.

As Naruto steps closer to the girls he continues his apologies, explaining his reasoning behind the prank.

At least she knows it's not some type of cruel initiation.

As the ivory grime is being patted off her she takes notice of two things; the lacking presence of a teacher, and the desks grouped in pairs. Both lacking adequate social skills and being the new kid, Hinata isn't sure where to sit. The entire first row is occupied which, admittedly, surprises her and the rest of the students seem to have already taken a seat. Hinata lets her classmates clean as much dust off as possible, before thanking them profusely and allowing them to re-take their seats.

Feeling a bit dumb for still standing in the doorway she moves to the most convenient seat. Sitting quickly, the second row first seat, closest to the exit in order to ensure an easy escape if embarrassment were to bare its humiliating teeth.

By the time Hinata had comfortably situated herself at her desk, notebooks open and pencil in hand, ready to take notes the desk next to her was filled with another body. Glancing next to her she notices that it's Naruto next to her. She faces him, opening her mouth to tell him that yes she does forgive him for earlier, thinking he is going to apologize again.

Naruto faces her also, "He's always late" he states pointing, looking at her notebooks.

"O-Oh?" she replies fidgeting with the pencil in her hand.

"Yeah" drawing the word out, he places his hands behind his head looking back at the door "He always comes up with these lame excuses too" he adds looking back at Hinata.

As if on cue there is a voice heard from the doorway. "Sorry I'm late class, it was such a beautiful day outside I just had to take my time." Snorts, and grunts are heard from around the room as their sensei enters, though Hinata is sure these were more tolerated than amusing. And much like Naruto had said, exceptionally lame.

The sensei stepped into the classroom, grey hair she's sure is dyed, and appearing to defy gravity in ways no person's hair should. His face hidden behind a book, a book with an infamous title, one she's ever only heard of due to the media's frequent coverage of the series.

He begins looking around the room once he reaches the front of the class, his eyes land on Hinata. She really wishes she wasn't the new girl right now.

Hinata finishes her first day at the Academy prepared to bury herself deeply into her bed sheets and remain there. _How embarrassing._ As soon as her sensei, Kakashi Hatake, had spotted her he immediately had her stand and introduce herself, not that that was the bad part. The worst of it was the questions her classmates kept prodding her with, they were about the company. Continuously they urged her to answer, and sure she'd have no problem answering, that is if she knew anything about her family's company.

Her father had never taken the time to disclose any information about the family company to her, Neji or Hanabi. Sure, she knew the simplicities of the company and how it runs but Hiashi has always taken the more significant statistics, and figures to his advisors.

Fortunately for her Kakashi-sensei had intervened before the questions could get any more intrusive. When she sat down, she didn't miss the wry smiles or nasty glares directed her, and she most certainly didn't miss the spiteful murmurs of '_another one_', apparently some of them had met Neji.

The first three classes had been somewhat of a reflection of her first one. She'd been so mortified at the thought of being so openly despised she skipped lunch and opted to snack away in her dorm. Still no sign of her roommate, Hinata hungrily ate in such a way that would cause her father to have a seizure and the hefty young man constantly eating from her gym class to be proud.

The rest had been the exception, an AP class and two electives. The one AP class and two electives she hadn't chosen, and isn't thinking about changing. She has friends now, she thinks, very peculiar friends but friends nonetheless. Hinata smiles happily thinking about them, she won't be completely alone now.

Taking a slow breath to steady herself Hinata reads over the note given to her by Kakashi-sensei, and her other teachers. She has books to retrieve from the school's library. The one building she doesn't have trouble finding is the library due to it being the lone building labeled openly on the campus.

Hinata moves out of the trafficking students to reach the building, opening the door and feels the cool breeze of air conditioning. Making her way inside the building she noticed two girls whispering amongst themselves, one of who she recognizes as Ino Yamanaka, there was no mistaking the lengthy blonde up-do, the other she wasn't sure of, but soon realized wasn't a girl at all, but a young man.

Before Hinata could reach the desk of the librarian she was assaulted by the hands of another. The hands belonging to Ino snaked themselves over her shoulders.

Ino and Hinata are familiar with each other. They immediately recognized one another when Hinata stepped into her Horticultural Studies class. They've met frequently at business seminars and other company meetings, the Yamanaka and Hyuuga have constantly worked together

"Hinata!" a jarring voice hummed into her ear, before getting hushed by the librarian. Turning to Hinata face-to-face, Ino begins steering her toward the table she'd previously occupied.

"Hinata this is Shikamaru Nara. She's new to the school" she introduces as she seats herself across form the male, gesturing for Hinata to take a seat as well. She does after bowing and introducing herself the boy nods, acknowledging her.

"He's the library aide, a smarter than he lets on too" Ino continues reaching for a pamphlet on the table. When she has one in grasp she pushes it toward Shikamaru.

Reaching for one of the markers next to a pile of books, he unfolds the pamphlet to a map similar to the directory on campus. Going over the thin black lines with red ones, then green, and purple. When he's finished he hands it to Hinata. Taking it, curiously she looks over the map, the markers highlight the different buildings and labels them accordingly. Now she won't get lost.

"The directory on the campus lawn can be a bit troublesome" Shikamaru starts "It can be a real pain, especially if you're new. This should help you" Hinata thanks him, tucking the improved map into her notebook.

Soon afterwards Ino suggest the two sit together during lunch the next day. Agreeing. Hinata quietly excuses herself from the table, gets her books needed for class and leaves the library. It's a calm Monday afternoon in Konoha, and Hinata is tired.

* * *

Its late noon, lunch time, Tuesday when Hinata meets her roommate. They meet when Hinata scurries into the room, she couldn't find Ino and was too nervous to seat herself. Her name is Konan and Hinata can't help but like her, but she's too nervous to speak to her. The young woman reminds her a bit of herself actually. Quiet but not cold, polite but not a push-over, and surrounded by a significant number of males, if the picture she showed Hinata is anything to go by.

At the moment though, the two are seated on Hinata's bed and Konan is determined to ignore the knocking on their door by aggressively showing Hinata how to fold a paper flower similar to the one in her hair. They start on the second piece of paper, when the door is violently unhinged from its frame. For almost a second Konan looks scandalized, before masking her face with indifference. Hinata, meanwhile, is cowering in the corner of her bed, papers crumpled in her hand.

The people who step inside the room are not ones she expects, and nearly faints at what she thinks will happen next. Two young men, a blond and a ginger, move to the bed and begin speaking with Konan. Hinata, too frightened to listen or say anything, stares at the two before her and begins to recognize them. Both are in her art class, the ginger, Sasori is the teacher's aide, and the blond, Deidara he sits next to, very friendly, and…Well, after painting his finished bird sculpture he'd pushed it off the table before stomping on it. Hinata is still appalled by the memory.

Konan, standing from the bed, grabs the shirtsleeves of each boy and hauls them out of the room. Before leaving the room herself Konan turns to Hinata "How do you feel about lacrosse?"

She's sitting on bleachers next to Konan watching the lacrosse team members practice. This is how Hinata finds herself. It's warm outside, but the sky is cloudy which means it could rain. The seats aren't comfortable, and the others sitting around her aren't doing much to ease her growing anxiety.

The four other students, another she knows is in her AP Economics class, sitting around her and Konan are male, and admittedly quite handsome, that makes her nervous. Glancing at each one she accidentally catches the eye of a pale-haired young man as he stands to stretch.

"Hey! I know you!" Hinata looks in the direction of the voicing yelling at her "You were in the office before us. What kind of shit did you get in trouble for, huh?" her face colors at both the obscenity, and the attention drawn to her by the others sitting around them.

These words are what Hinata thinks ultimately lead to her demise, and proud law abiding citizen status. The others also begin to ask how 'such a pretty face can get in trouble'. Even Konan looks at her, eye brows raised after giving the student, Hidan, a substantial bruise near his temple. Hinata, her blush growing across her face, begins to explain when she sees someone who makes her go pale, someone she was hoping not to see.

Itachi Uchiha is a person she most certainly didn't expect to see with the self-proclaimed delinquents, and certainly not one she wanted to see outside her AP Economics class. Though it does make sense, considering the continuous media coverage of the growing tensions between him in his father. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly she should think, Itachi looks just as stunned to see her here as she does.

Taking notice Konan comments on the long pause, and Hinata's open mouth. Closing her mouth, Hinata searches for a thought, Itachi begins to explain before Hinata can get a word in.

The student who'd accompanied Itachi looks at her "Another Hyuuga?" his skin is tinged blue, and Hinata can see the gill-like tattoos on his cheek, he gives her a toothy grin and introduces himself as Kisame.

As more students begin to join in, ones Hinata can only assume belong to the group, they surprise her. They're nice. In their own way of course. But nice nonetheless.

Konan is a bit too normal, and Itachi is considered to be a prodigy. Sasori's mannequin-like stature is vexing, whilst, Tobi the one from her history class is too animated for this group. Deidara's speech impediment is puzzling, the one from her AP class, Kakuzu, is a bit...she doesn't know, and that bothers her and Hidan's constant vulgarity is questionable. The last one to join the group comes from off the field, a noteworthy amount of piercings littering his face. Zetsu, the one they won't tell her about, is in her Horticultural Studies class if she remembers roll call correctly.

They call themselves the Akatsuki.

Obviously the whole demeanor of the group is off-putting but they're nice.

* * *

Wednesday is the day she finally decides to start a conversation with Konan, she finds out many things. Things like the girls on the first floor are way more into dicks than the boys across the lawn, or that the only reason the school is on a budget is to fund the deans gambling and alcoholism.

Hinata also learns about Hidan's secret love of Hitchcock films, Sasori's familial problems, Tobi's dual personality, Kakuzu's Swiss bank accounts, Deidara's sweaty hands. She also finds out about Pein's necrophilia kink, Kisame's shark obsession and Itachi's failing eye sight, which Hinata thinks is completely ironic due to Uchiha Corps being Hyuuga Industries rival in eye care.

By the end of it Hinata was so perturbed she had to excuse herself from the room.

Wednesday is also the day she declines Konan's offer to join her on the bleachers for lunch hoping to find Ino in the cafeteria, and she does. Ino is seated on the far side of the lunch room with five others, all of who she recognizes and seem to recognize her as well.

Ino stands to wave her over "Hinata!" the other table occupants turn to greet her as well before going back to a conversation they were having before.

The boy she recognizes as Chouji has a significant amount of food on his tray, Naruto, who she know knows to act impulsively, is tossing the left over noodles from his ramen in the air and trying to catch them on his mouth. Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino passive aggressively insult each other through food items, and Sasuke wipes his faces, cleaning the tomato juice off his chin.

Sitting next to Ino, Hinata begins to eat, idly listening to the conversation going back and forth between each student. As she eats, her eyes land on a dark pair watching her. She blinks looking away, before glancing back.

Hinata smiles politely "Sasuke" she mumbles into her water bottle before taking a sip.

"Hinata" Sasuke nods in acknowledgement. Sakura looks between the two curiously.

"You know each other?" they don't, they know _of_ each other. Sasuke Uchiha and she are only familiar because of a lawsuit claiming Uchiha Corps of _blatant fraud _as her father had put it. Fugaku Uchiha CEO of his own company had openly denied the accusations. Since then the Hyuuga and Uchiha haven't been on the best of terms civil or otherwise.

There's a clatter behind her and she jumps in her chair a bit.

She turns to face the source of the noise "No way!" she hears as a a smile instantly crosses her face before she stands to greet the two students behind her.

Wednesday is day Hinata sees her best friends again. Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka, she's known the two since they were young, first meeting on the main floor Inuzuka & Aburame Co., it's been five years she thinks hugging them tightly.

The three of them move excitedly to another table, all speaking at once. Hinata tells them about her years in Suna, Shino tells her what she needs to know about the school, and Kiba tells her how big his dog Akamaru has grown.

Kiba also offers to take her and Shino out for dinner to catch up. Hinata nods as does Shino as he shows her a picture of his ant farm. Hinata, ask reluctantly if Ino can join. Kiba and Shino agree. They like her.

After lunch Hinata is walked to her AP Economics class, Kiba carrying her books as he goes on about all she's missed in Konoha and Shino trailing behind commenting on what Kiba says. When Hinata is seated in the class Kiba sets the books on her desk, small clouds of dust puffing out reminding her of her first day. Before they leave Kiba ruffles Hinata's hair playfully, and Shino places a hand on her shoulder in farewell. When she turns to face the front of class she sees Kakuzu and Itachi turned in their seats. Kakuzu with a raised eyebrow and Itachi looking unsurprised.

The rest of the day passes without incident, the exception being when Tobi surprises her with dark laughter about a genocide they're studying in history.

By the end of the day Hinata is in the library, next to Ino. They speak quietly about their upcoming test, Shikamaru occasionally passing by bringing them books and Chouji trailing behind ignoring the librarians words on the 'no food policy'.

"Oh!" Hinata looks at Ino, surprised "Kiba? Shino? Go, go!" Suddenly standing, Ino takes ahold of Hinata's forearm, making her stand. Before she knows it Hinata is standing outside of the library, Ino pulling her in the direction of the Academy.

"Hurry!"

When they reach the main entrance of the Academy, Kiba is leaning casually against his car, sporty and black much like her fathers personal one. Shino is reaching for the handle of a back door when Ino shoves him aside. Hinata vaguely wonders why the two are fighting for a spot in the backseat, as she slides into the passenger seat.

Hinata is gripping the handle of her door for dear life, she realizes why Shino and Ino were wrestling for the backseat. Kiba is racing past other cars weaving in and out of traffic, and Hinata is completely sure that this speed is illegal.

Ino is pressed uncomfortably against the backseat door, to ensure her tuck-n-roll escape out of the death trap, because 'lady's first obviously' she shouted that. Shino for the time being, is stuck between Ino and Akamaru, who currently has his head sticking out the window, the only one enjoying himself besides the driver. Hinata briefly wonders if he stays in the car the whole day, and reminds herself to revisit the specifics with Kiba later.

When they reach the diner comfortably situated between the school and the city, the passengers in the back tumble out landing on top of one another, limbs tangled. Hinata staggers out of the car paler than she'd entered, she grips the roof steadying herself and testing her grip hoping she hasn't developed carpal tunnel. Meanwhile Kiba oblivious to his friends' misery heads inside, Akamaru in tow.

Apparently, Hinata learns this is the only diner that allows animals, as long as they're service animals. Shino has to fake blindness.

They sit at the table and don't bother to order until twenty minutes pass, too caught up in each other and their memories to remember. It isn't until the four hear the loud clap of thunder that they remember the dorm curfew.

* * *

Its Thursday before gym Hinata finds out she's not the new kid anymore. She's in the bathroom, just outside of the cafeteria, which are significantly more difficult to find than her classes. She remembers to mark it on the pamphlet given to her by Shikamaru.

A few girls begin to speak in hushed tones once she steps out of the stall but she can still hear them, the room echoes. They're talking about a boy, she realizes washing her hands, and for a moment Hinata thinks she knows who they're speaking of. Ultimately she doesn't, at least not until gym.

They're running the track outside the gymnasium for the _entire class_ to increase their endurance. Hinata has a hard time believing Guy-sensei, she can only assume this is the regular training regime for, Rock Lee the exact replica of their teacher, but he's an exceptionally nice guy, and excelling at what just might kill her.

She runs past Guy-sensei a third time before leaning against the bleachers, which is a mistake. Other students begin to take this as a cue to join in on the gargoyle-like stance Hinata takes, this upsets Guy-sensei more than anything.

Hinata stands up catching her breath as she sees Lee run up to Guy-sensei for the twelfth (?) time and begin speaking enthusiastically with one another. They high-five and bump chest, crying large tears in the process giving each other thumbs-up of approval. It's a type of masculine preening she's never seen before.

Guy-sensei blows his whistle "All right, listen up" he starts, students dropping, and begins to unzip his green track suit. "I'm going to start running with you, and if I pass you" he continues "you fail today's class"

Hinata pales. The rest of the students look as if they're going to have heart attacks.

Guy-sensei begins to count down from ten, everyone sprints.

Everyone except Chouji, that is, he's content in his place behind the bushes of the bleachers.

Hinata's not completely delusional, she thinks. At first she thought it was the heat, and then she realizes it's rather breezy today. That didn't matter though because she's not seeing things and _it's him_.

Jogging beside her is Gaara.

She almost stops to look around, this isn't Suna. Before she can open her mouth to comment on his presence here, he looks at her.

"I know" he says breathless. Hinata nods, and Gaara explains further. His mother sent him to Konoha for a similar reason Hinata's father sent her to Suna. She wants him to grow, develop further, Hinata nods, just like her father had wanted.

"It's g-good to see you" she says looking behind them, Guy-sensei is still a distance away.

Gaara swallows before responding "You too" they pass three students, one looks like she's limping.

"Y-You should sit with….lunch?" Hinata looks at him briefly.

He shakes his head. "I need to get books, meet with counselor" Hinata nods in understanding "Tomorrow?" she nods again.

Their short conversation slows the two down, and they see quite the number of students passing them. They also hear the too casual sounds of Rock Lee and Guy-sensei conversing behind them. They run faster.

* * *

Its noon Friday, and Hinata wants to curl up in a corner and die.

She's sitting at a lunch table awkwardly situated between Gaara and Shino, Kiba across from them, because 'he has no eyebrows and wears eye make-up, and that says _something_'.

The situation gets even more awkward when Tobi comes over to sit with the foursome, dragging a protesting Deidara behind him. Soon the two are followed by Hidan, and a reluctant looking Kakuzu. Just when she thinks the situation can't possibly get any worse she catches Ino's eye giving her a suggestive wink, before joining a table with a scandalized looking Sakura. Shikamaru looks unimpressed, Chouji hasn't looked up from his meal and Naruto looks confused, whispering to Sasuke who's openly glaring at Itachi sitting himself next to Kakuzu.

The members of the Akatsuki who seat themselves at the table, say they saw her and want to say 'hi'. Even Sasori joins them making ugly comments at the males at the table while taking a seat next to Kiba. Hidan on the opposite side of her friend speaks openly about his next sexual tirade, Hinata blushes while trying not to choke on her carrot stick. Kiba mumbles obscenities, and Hinata hears the faint, but familiar sound of cracking knuckles coming from her right. _Shino?_

Deidara looks curiously at Gaara who eats his lunch quietly and, as he takes his next bite he discreetly kicks Kiba's shin. Tobi is playing quite the disturbing game with his celery sticks, giving them names and personalities before stabbing them violently with his fork. Sighing Hinata looks outside the window of, which is another mistake because just as she's about to turn her head she sees Neji. _Oh no._

To say Neji is angry, would be an understatement, he's furious! He comes clambering into the cafeteria Hell on his heels. The occupants of the table watch as Hinata is violently snatched from her chair. A few standing as she does.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kiba is standing reaching for Hinata.

Neji slaps his hand away instantly "Protecting her, unlike you."

"She can protect herself" Shino says from his seat, grasp held on Hinata's hoodie

Gaara is standing as well, and also clutching her. Hinata prays silently that this doesn't become a tug-o-war.

"Let her go"

"Leave her alone" Neji looks toward the voice. Hidan.

The cafeteria is quiet. Neji takes notice, letting go of Hinata he grabs a chair from a separate table and squeezes between the now seated Gaara and Hinata.

Slowly, painfully slow the cafeteria gets louder and the table Hinata is seated at is heavy with tension.

"Tch, fucking Hyuuga" suddenly, all at once it seems the table erupts, and Hinata's chair is pushed away from the table. Just as Gaara, Neji, and Shino circle the table to join Kiba the Akatsuki members also stand. Kiba grabs the front of Hidan's shirt, pulling him down to eye-level and bracing his fist-

"Kiba! No! I like him!" it gets quiet after that, and Hinata shrinks in her chair.

Its noon Friday and Hinata Hyuuga has a crush.

* * *

**So now you know who her crush is. Originally it was going to be Naruto but, whatever.**

**Just in case you're wondering why Ino is always around it's because in this AU I like to imagine the two families getting along exceptionally. Also, Inuzuka & Aburame Co. is a merged company much like Namikaze & Uzumaki Inc. in the first chapter.**

**Also, this chapter mainly dedicated to character introduction more than Hinata's crush, I promise you next chapter won't go so fast. **

**If you have any questions feel free to ask I'll try to answer them all.**


	4. Chapter 3: Easy Lover

**This chapter would've been up earlier but I get lazy after school, sorry.**

* * *

Hinata doesn't want to get out of the shower and has been standing under the running water for nearly an hour. She tries to remind herself that it's not Friday anymore, and she is no longer at school suffering from the taunts of the students who were present in the cafeteria or had heard of the event that had taken place, along with the words said. Hinata cringes at the memory. She wants to forget but the incident replays itself over and over again in her head. She knows she's going to have to speak with her father as well, if that look that he gave this morning during breakfast is anything to go by. She choose to spend all day Saturday in her room mourning her and Neji's social-status as a Hyuuga, and today being Sunday she's sure her father will be ready to speak to her when his video conference with one of his sales managers ends.

Partially because she doesn't want to face her father just yet and also being too afraid to step foot into the schools communal showers, she's waited five days to get clean, Hinata refuses to come out from under the warm water of her shower. Unfortunately Hinata is very aware of her father's lack in patience with her at the moment and turns the knob of the shower off before grabbing a towel and stepping out. She dries her body quickly and grabs another towel for her hair. Opening the door leading to her bedroom she begins drying her hair as she moves to sit her bed to.

Glancing at her alarm clock, the bright green lights flash _10:51 am. _Standing Hinata walks to her closet looking through the clothing she has left and grabbing a pair of jeans and a pullover hoodie, before heading back to her bed.

She's just finished drying her hair when she hears her phone vibrating on her nightstand. Reaching over to it she sees that Kiba is calling her, which is unusual, he's usually sleeping in or taking Akamaru for a walk at this hour. Answering with a curious hello Hinata cringes, jerking the phone violently away at the reply that is shouted into her ear.

"Change your classes!"

Saying she didn't expect this would be a lie, but what she definitely doesn't expect is for her to be on a conference call with Kiba, Shino, and Gaara. Given the event that'd taken place the previous Friday she didn't think– didn't expect – for Kiba and Shino to get along with Gaara let alone exchange numbers. Although given the circumstances they did seem to become more civil with one another after Shino stopped Gaara from swinging a kick at Deidara. She's still trying to figure out how none of them got suspended, most likely due to the lack of adult supervision in the cafeteria.

Slowly brining he phone back to her ear hears Gaara typecast both Deidara and Sasori, Kiba agreeing that the two are grade-a perverts and that Itachi was too quiet. Shino adds by providing his own comments on Kakuzu and Tobi, which Hinata has trouble disagreeing with.

They tell her that because it's only been a week there's still time for her to change her classes. Hinata tries to stop the claims at what Neji might – will – do when he finds out her and a fair portion of the Akatsuki share classes.

"I mean it's not like anyone would notice if you were gone anyway" Tough love. Something both her friends and family are very good at.

She knows they're trying to help her. Also possibly trying to get her to transfer into classes they're all present in if their well-timed comments are anything to go by.

Hinata wants to defend the Akatsuki, but holds in her protest knowing they might take it the wrong way, instead she stands from her bed and begins to dress herself. Putting her phone on speaker she listens to Gaara go on about the rumors of her catering to the sexual frustrations of the men of Akatsuki. She self-consciously puts her bra and underwear on faster.

Pulling on a pair of socks and then her jeans she gives a negative to Shino's claims on the possibility of them blackmailing her. She blushes a little and clutches her t-shirt to her chest before pulling it over her head when Kiba bluntly states on how her physical attributes and attractiveness leave something to be desired in the male populous. Of course Kiba himself didn't say that but rather Shino clarified his statement.

Grabbing and taking her phone off speaker she sits back on the bed as she listens to Gaara and Shino plan the changes of Hinata's class schedule. The two continue to debate what her new elective should be before Kiba interrupts with a suggestion of what they should do to keep the Akatsuki away from her. Gaara asks if she wants him to put them on his family's shit-list. Kiba says he'll let Akamaru do as he pleases in their dorms. Shino doesn't make a coherent threat to their lives or belongings but he does mutter something about releasing insects silently into the night.

Not knowing what to say she has half a mind to hang up before she hears a knock on her door. Thanking every deity, then cursing her luck she excuses herself from the conversation before hanging up and answering her sister at the door. Hanabi tells her to brush her hair and meet their father in his study.

Her sister has the faintest trace of a smile on her lips as she continues to speak. "I wouldn't worry. Father 's probably decided now of all times to give you the sex talk."

Hinata fights a blush making its way up her neck as she stares at Hanabi, who is trying and failing to cover a cough that suspiciously sounds like a laugh with a fist to her mouth. Hinata slams the door and Hanabi's coughs, now full blown laughter, become much more pronounced, reminding her of Friday _again_.

Hinata does as she is told, use to her sister being the medium her father uses to communicate with her. Usually when her father choses to speak face-to-face it's extremely important, like how she would no longer be considered an heiress but beneficiary, or how she'd be spending five years in Suna.

Walking listlessly through the halls of her home, she reaches the staircase, and just below is her father's study. Taking the steps as slowly as she can then turning a nearby corner and walking to the second door on the left. Standing idly in front of the office she smooth's down her hair and slowly opens the door.

Upon entering the room she hears the rhythmic _click click click_ of the computer mouse and the faint scribbles of pen-to-paper. Her father looks up from what Hinata assumes are financial reports and motions for her to sit. Closing the door silently behind her Hinata takes a seat at in one of the two chairs in front of her father's desk.

Hinata's father writes a few words then circles a large number on one of the papers before setting the documents down and casting his gaze to his daughter.

Hinata swallows before speaking "Father, I don't…" she grimaces at her words, knowing this may be her only chance to explain her behavior and to not have her father place a restraining order on whoever Neji said her crush was.

Her father folds his hands on the desk looking as expectant as a forty year old man can to her about his daughter's love life "I, I just think he's nice, and h-he has friends that – think I'm nice and we all get along with each other."

"And who exactly is he, his friends as well?" So, Neji hadn't given him a name, she looks at her father, he gives her a curious look that's more demanding than anything.

Hinata shifts uncomfortably in her chair "Um, his name is Hidan and his friends are called the Akatsuki"

Hinata's father gives her another look before sitting back in his chair. "Hidan, and the Akatsuki." Hinata nods. "If I remember correctly Hidan and his family are a part of that radical religious group, and the…Akatsuki is mainly a group of delinquent boys." He knows. Hinata fidgets in her chair as her father scrutinizes his computer screen after looking at the paper with the circled number.

Hinata's mind begins to wander with terrified thoughts. Did her father look up Hidan? Had Neji actually given a name? Was her father testing to see if she'd tell the truth? Why is he so concerned about his computer all of a sudden? Why is he circling large numbers? Is he paying for Hidan to be put on Gaara's shit-list?

Before she can rationalize her father's sudden change interest she blurts out "But, but those are just… rumors and, and Itachi Uchiha is his friend"

That got his attention.

It doesn't matter if Itachi is the son of a rival CEO he's still a respectable individual, even if Hidan and Itachi aren't what Hinata defined as friends they two were still associated with one another.

"I suppose you're right, but Hinata" she sits up in her chair looking at directly at her father. "Does he share your feelings?"

Hinata's eyes grow wide and she looks anywhere but at her father. That's something else both her family and friends are good at; making her face bone-crushing reality. It's quiet in the room for a moment the only sound coming from the ticking clock on the wall.

She…isn't upset? No she's not. Hinata actually feels as if she doesn't care. Does she care? A bit. Yes she likes Hidan but she also likes…all of the members of the Akatsuki, even if they are exceptionally good-looking they're nice too her, and that's good. Hinata begins to think. Gaara, Shino and Kiba are nice to her and she likes them, does she like them. Yes, very much so, but she doesn't like them like _that. _Does she? _No. _The three are like brothers to her, very attractive and a bit homicidal but she cares about them.

She gives a small sigh, but freezes when she realizes she'd still consider having a relationship with one of them.

Hinata's face grows red and she realizes she's turning into a very cliché version of a promiscuous teenager. That's bad.

Wanting to breakdown for letting hormones win she places her head in her hands. She likes them all and blames her father, but mostly herself, for not being able differentiate her want of an intimate friendship from intimate relationship. She knew those dreams featuring Shino, Kiba and Gaara, most at the same time, weren't completely innocent.

Hinata makes a noise that no doubt sounds like she's crying.

"Hinata I know you're upset" looking up from her hands she sees her father still looking at her, "and I can't choose who you love" Hinata's father looks just as uncomfortable as his daughter.

"Father I –"

He silences her with a raised hand "Let me finish, you've had your say. Hinata you need to seriously consider where you want to be when you graduate from the Academy. At the University? Back in Suna? An heiress? Or pregnant with your second child, divorcing your baby-daddy?"

Hinata's not sure what she's more horrified at; that her father thinks she'll get pregnant in high school, or the fact that the word baby-daddy just came out of his mouth.

"Hinata, I want you to be cautious of the people you meet, and believe to be your friends. I know I can't control all of your decisions and I fear the day Neji or I aren't there to protect you. " Her father stands and motions for her to do the same as he walks around his desk.

"I don't trust them." He starts, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder "But I do trust you. Be careful, please" her father finishes with a second hand on her opposite shoulder.

Hinata tries not to look surprised, but she is. She shocks them both when she pulls her father in for a tight embrace usually reserved for long business trips away from home. He holds her for moment as well, patting her back before they separate awkwardly from each other.

Her father nods, excusing her from the room and Hinata wonders if that was her father's way of saying 'I love you.'

* * *

The library had become somewhat of a safe haven for her during school the following week. She'd come for lunch after eating hers quickly, then stay until curfew when classes were over then head to her dorm, Konan would give her knowing smiles and Hinata would blush madly and hurry to bed. Try as she might to avoid the mockery of the other students, she couldn't escape them unless she was in her dorm or the library. Ino would join her most times, the first day she told her Kiba and Shino would come but Kiba made it a point to avoid the library, especially after a scuffle he had with the librarians his freshman year, and Shino guilty by association, was also not welcome. Hinata gave an inward sigh of relief when she'd heard that, still not ready to face her friends after her small self-discovery.

Hinata looks at clock on the wall. A little over an hour until curfew. Standing up, she moves to the staircase going toward the reference bookcase on the second floor, she's studying for her upcoming economics test.

Placing one of her books on mixed economies back in its place she turns around to look for Shikamaru hoping he'll help her with the checkout process for the third time due to the librarian working the front desk growing irritation with her.

She finds him crouched near the end of the romance novels bookcases, placing books from his cart on the bottom shelf. She catches a book that falls from the cart, picking it up and handing it to him.

"Hmm. Oh, Hinata you're still here." He looks up at her after giving a quiet thanks

She nods, when he stands from his crouch "Yes, um I, I actually need your help, please"

Shikamaru looks at her then at the books in her hands. He gives a wistful sigh before leading her to the checkout down the stairs. When they reach the front desk she gets shushed by a librarian for accidentally slamming her books on the surface remembering she needs just one more book for history tomorrow.

Shikamaru looks at her with tired eyes and a raised eyebrow and blushing Hinata quietly asks him where the history books are located. He points to a shelf on the second floor before seating himself in the chair behind the desk, she hands him her ID card he begins checking her books out.

Moving quickly she goes toward the bookcases on the second floor. The fourth shelf near the windows is where Shikamaru pointed and she eyes the labels on the shelves until she finds the correct one.

Looking through the shelves she sees that the book she needs is at the very top. Cursing her luck she stands on the tips of her shoes to reach the book barely brushing the spine. Hinata tries again this time looking around her before stepping on the edge of the bottom shelf and reaching for the book when she freezes.

Just between the shelves of the bookcases is the last person she wanted to see. Placing a book in front of her face she hurries to reach for the book once more.

Hinata panics when she thinks she catches Hidan's eye. Instead he turns to the small shelf below the windows and crouches. Still panicking and running on the adrenaline of fight or flight she nearly brushes the paper-back spine of her history book. Still on her toes Hinata glances around the book to see if Hidan is still looking for his own book. Her vision is somewhat obscured due to both the book still sitting in front of her face and the length of the bookcase.

Still on her now aching toes Hinata thinks about asking Shikamaru for assistance when she feels the book slide into her grasp.

Hinata blinks. She didn't do that.

Suddenly the book in front of her face is moved. Hinata watches horrified as Genghis Khan's stoic profile is replaced by Hidan's smirking face.

Hinata nearly screams, but knows better because she is in a library, instead she opts for scurrying backwards into the bookshelf behind her, knocking a few books from the shelf to the floor.

Hidan removes his head from the shelf "Where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you around lately." Hinata stares as Hidan makes his way around the bookcase.

Hinata clutches the book in front of chest as if to shield herself from him. "I, I haven't had time to, met with you all…" Yes she's lying but she has no choice she can't tell him the actual reason she's avoiding them.

"Hmm." Hidan leans a shoulder against the bookcase that's keeping her from dropping to the floor. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to avoid us"

She knows he's only teasing her but Hinata still shakes her head rapidly "No that's not true" Lie.

"Really?" Hidan grabs her shoulders and steers Hinata out of the aisle of books. "Well, let's get your sweet ass in a chair"

Hinata is helpless as she's ushered to a table where she sees Kakuzu sitting with his own economic books. He looks up as the pair approach the table.

"Look who I found" Hidan laughs silently.

Setting his book down Kakuzu looks at Hinata and she shrinks into a nearby chair.

Hidan pats her head then goes back to retrieve whatever book he was originally looking for, Kakuzu continues to look at her, staring really.

Hinata's face heats she doesn't know what to say to him, she's only seen him in class and he and the others hadn't really made an effort to speak to her unlike Konan, Tobi and Deidara.

"Studying?" She asks politely. Kakuzu grunts in response lifting his book to continue reading pausing between paragraphs to take notes. Hinata's face cools.

Hinata looks down to the first floor where Shikamaru looks a bored clicking away at his computer as checks out other students, her books set aside. She doesn't want to be rude, but she was planning to leave earlier.

When Hidan returns with his book he sits next to Hinata and sets his book on the table, Hinata looks at the title and blinks. _Anatomy & Physiology_, she never would have thought.

"Surprised?" Hinata looks to Hidan as he opens his book and grabs a nearby pen, "Yeah, I'm studying, its basic shit though."

Still not comfortable with his vocabulary Hinata fidgets in her chair, "That's nice. Is, is it your major?"

Apparently Hinata had asked the wrong question because as soon as the words left her mouth Hidan snaps his book shut, and curses silently.

"He doesn't have one."

Kakuzu is looking at them from over his book, mainly at Hidan who is making it a point to match Kakuzu's glare.

Hinata can feel the tension growing in the air, all too familiar with the feeling after having to sit in on the courtroom case between the Hyuuga and Uchiha.

Grimacing Hidan looks away from Kakuzu, "Fuck no, we're not having this conversation again."

Kakuzu narrows his eyes. "It's not a conversation if you refuse to speak about it."

"Shut up, maybe I don't want a major"

"You won't get anywhere if continue to –"

"Continue to what? Fuck off Kakuzu, I'm not doing anything wrong" Hidan sneers his voice growing steadily louder, and Hinata chooses then to flee from the table.

As she stands and turns to leave Hidan grabs her shoulder and forces her back into the chair.

"Sit your ass back down, you're a part of this now too"

"She has nothing to do with this Hidan" Kakuzu's voice is gruff and also growing in volume.

Hidan leans forward placing the knuckles of fists his onto the table, "She fucking will be." Hinata looks at him horrified but doesn't have time to think about Hidan's implication when a savior comes to her rescue.

"Hey, the library is closing in a fifteen minutes, so if you need to check-out any books now is the time. Otherwise you have leave"

Shikamaru is standing near their table and Hinata stands to excuse herself. "Um, I, I've been meaning to study for history and I –"

"Just fucking go." Hidan is gathering his books and papers a scowl on his mouth, Kakuzu is looking at Shikamaru, contempt etched across his face and Hinata can't help but to wonder why as she bows and gives the two a polite goodbye. The Akatsuki members say the goodbyes, Kakuzu mumbling his and Hidan giving a 'yeah, whatever'. The two are obviously still upset.

Walking awkwardly back to the first floor Hinata thanks Shikamaru for getting out that predicament. "It was very nice of you, thank you."

Shikamaru looks at her "I forgot my cart up here, I still have your ID" he waves the card in front of her and nods over to the cart sitting near the entrance of an elevator "But you're welcome"

"Oh." Is she that easy to forget about? _Yes_, she thinks remembering how long it had taken her family members to return her calls when she was in Suna.

They're at the front desk now, Shikamaru takes her history book as he hands Hinata her other books opening up another line for the remaining students in the library.

"You know those two" Shikamaru looks over to Hidan and Kakuzu as they exit the library arguing with one another.

Hinata nods "We met, uh, last week"

"You met the others; whole group?" Shikamaru clicks something on his computer before sliding her ID card and clicking again.

Hinata smiles a little "Yes" she answers quietly.

"I heard what happened" He hands her the history book. "In the cafeteria." _Oh, that. _It's Wednesday, and she had only just gotten over what happened the previous week, choosing instead to trouble herself over her new personal dilemma. Hinata's smile drops, her lips pressing together to form a line, only two more days of school left before she can finally go home again.

A few of the students behind her seemed to hear what Shikamaru had said and began to chuckle, some comment on how 'oh she's that girl'. Shikamaru looks behind her and apologizes silently, Hinata gives him a forgiving look. Taking her books and ID back Hinata exhales. Schooling her face to avoid a waver in her appearance Hinata straightens herself, thanks Shikamaru and turns to leave the building. Hinata doesn't miss the looks she gets as she exits the library.

* * *

It's only her second class of the day and Hinata doesn't think she'll be able to make it to her next four. They've just finished the day's workout and are just starting the pre-cool down which consists of five laps around the gym. It's raining outside which means the class is being held indoors and not on the Olympic sized track, but instead in the just as expensive gymnasium.

The equipment in the gym, a rock wall and foam pit, leaves less room to run and that's the only reason Gai-sensei seemed to go easy on them for the day. Hinata is finishing her third lap when she sees their teacher roll out a screen and projector setting up in the middle of the running students. Gaara, meanwhile, is standing near the sidelines getting chatted up by Rock Lee. Hinata would smile at the thought of Gaara of making another friend but is too exhausted to even think about moving another muscle.

By the time her and the other students finish the lights in the first few rows of lights in the gym of been shut off for the screen in the gym to illuminate the darkness. Gai tells them to spread out and form rows and columns for the final work-out of the day. Hinata and Gaara stand next to each in the very back of the rows with three other students. Chouji is pulled to the front row next to Rock Lee in order for Gai to keep an eye on him and make sure he does the day's work-out unlike last week. When the screen cuts from blue to black a gaudy hum of music fills the air and the video starts.

Hinata blanches, Gaara is unamused and other students either look scandalized or are too worn-out to be surprised.

On the screen in obscenely bright letters is a title screen: Gai's Springtime of Youth!

The video begins and their teacher is standing in the middle of a grassy field in a tight green spandex suit, similar to the sweat suit he's been wearing the beginning of time, according to some students. Gai begins to direct them into a fast-pace exercise that he calls Gai Chi.

The real Gai, the one not on screen, is going around the formation of students commenting on their posture and correcting their stances.

Gai jumps into the air kicks his legs, scaring a few students in the third row in the process. "Yes! That's it! Leaf Hurricane!"

Hinata is tired. Her gym clothes are sticky with sweat and deodorant. Her chest is still heaving from the beginning of class, her legs hurt and are aching to rest, arm sore and she's not sure if she'll even be able to change back into her clothes, let alone carry her books and binder or even hold a pencil. She begins to re-think her wariness on using the communal showers.

Looking over to Gaara she notices he is just as content going through the complicated body movements just as much as Lee is, face still indifferent. Unlike her, he easily executes the 'Dynamic Entrance', while she forces herself to raise her arms and move her hips.

Turning back to screen Hinata grimaces when she has to sit on the floor knowing she won't be able to get up afterwards. She feigns the complicated the complicated leg-stomach-glute exercise, trying her best to make it look convincing as Gai passes her row. Hinata openly lays on the floor when she sees Gai head to first row where Lee is helping Chouji transition his legs and torso to-and-from the floor.

Because of their teacher's rigorous exercise regime Hinata and Gaara usually don't have time to speak to one another during class, instead choosing to walk with each other to their classes much like Kiba and Shino do with her after lunch. Unfortunately, or fortunately, the walks escorting her to class have become a bit more guarded, giving her the chance to successfully escape the Akatsuki.

The video-Gai tells them to stand and Hinata with an assisting hand from Gaara heaves herself from the floor.

"Thank you" she says quietly.

They let go of each other's hands, and Hinata wipes the sweat off her own. She can tell Gaara wants to say something else to her from the way he's still looking at her, but he was never really one to initiate a conversation.

"I, um," she's still out of breath "I don't think I need to change my classes" That was relevant, at the very least it continued their last conversation.

"You don't have to." He begins to lung to the right still looking at the screen.

Hinata looks at him "But, I thought –" she cuts herself off, that didn't make sense.

"Kiba wouldn't leave me alone. I'm not sure how he got my number" He grounds out the words in obvious frustration at Kiba.

Oh. Well, that did make sense, she thinks.

"Sh-Shino must have gotten your number." Hinata thinks back to when Shino had somehow acquired Neji's number, and gave it to Kiba. She tells Gaara about the incident, he gives her a face that looks as if he could be smiling, he never really liked Neji.

That seems to be end of their conversation,

"Pay attention people; this one is summoning the turtle!" Gai is still in the front next to Lee, back turned to his class.

Most of the students aren't even doing the exercises anymore instead choosing to sway to the unknown pop song in the background. Gai-sensei, now thoroughly engrossed in his own video, doesn't take notice, but is instead immersed in assisting Lee in his endeavor to perform the maneuver on the screen.

Chouji, now able to escape from Lee and Gai heads to the back row to join Hinata and Gaara, mostly Hinata. He looks just as tired as Hinata feels.

She smiles kindly at him when he stands next to her careful to avoid Gaara. "We're almost done guys. Only few minutes until we can get out of here."

When the class does finish most of the students are still tired and are trailing themselves over to the doors to reach the locker rooms to change.

When Hinata enters the locker room she moves to her locker, and chooses to sit in front of her locker not yet changing, still winded from class. It isn't until she spots the clock on the far side of the room and begins to stand to unlock her locker.

Pulling off shorts she tries to pull on her jeans, but it's difficult due to her skin still being slightly damp. She takes off her sweat-drenched shirt she pulls out a small towel from her locker to dab her torso dry before grabbing her deodorant and applying it.

Hinata is changing into her shirt when she notices the girls across the locker room looking at her. Not sure if she should flattered or offended she hurriedly pulls her shirt over her body and reaches for her hoodie. Trying not to notice one the girls walking over to her still clad in just her underwear, Hinata grips her jacket tightly attempts to remain calm knowing she's going to be taunted by yet another female for professing her love to Hidan.

She's luck though, the girl continues past her toward one of the body mirrors attached to the end of the locker rows. Hinata gathers herself enough to stop staring at the girl and pull her arms into the jacket, and zip it up. Hinata begins to pick at her hoodie and rolls up her sleeves to mask the wrinkles from where she had gripped it so tightly.

Hinata jumps a little when she hears the whistle of the female gym teacher and security head, Anko.

"Alright ladies time to hustle, the bell will rang any moment." As if on cue the bell sounds throughout the locker room and the girls remaining undressed begin to rush to make themselves presentable. Hinata turns back to her locker to grab her things, thinking that she should bring a tote-bag from home to carry her books.

Hinata is usually one of the last to leave. Due to her shy demeanor she can't bring herself to check her appearance while the other girls are present and so she finds herself fixing her hair when the others are gone. It's no different today when she leaves the locker room last and heads off to find Gaara to walk to class together. The exception being that when she turns the corner to head for the school's main grounds she is pulled by the forearm into a dim corner.

Hinata is about to scream when another hand comes up to cover her mouth, and then she really starts screaming. The sound is muffled successfully by her captor's hand.

"Don't freak out kid. It's just me, Kisame" Hinata looks up to her assailant, and yes, it is indeed Kisame gripping her arm and covering her mouth.

"Calm down alight; breathe." He nods at her, and she nods back. She inhales then exhales as she tries to calm herself. Kisame releases her mouth and arm and steps back.

"Why are – what, what are you d-doing here?" Hinata is shaking slightly a combination of her still being worn-out from class and nearly having a fear-induced seizure.

"Listen." Hinata tightens her grip on her things. "Due to popular vote you're going to be the Akatsuki's newest member." Kisame leads her toward the exit where male and female students are pouring in to get to the locker rooms.

Hinata looks at him and swallows, her mouth drying. That's not what she wanted, that's exactly what she wanted to avoid; no more interaction with the Akatsuki but unfortunately luck hasn't been on her side these past few days.

Kisame grins at her. "Zetsu will tell you when and where to meet us, alright?" Hinata nods mechanically. She's not sure how this works but she's fairly sure she should be getting more information than this, especially since she doesn't even know what Zetsu looks like or why she can't just meet them on the bleachers during lunch.

Kisame looks out the still open doors of the entrance to the locker rooms and Hinata notices that he's looking at Gaara. She now realizes why he'd been hiding in the corner.

"Congrats." Kisame grins at her for one last time before shoving other students aside and disappearing on the other side of the doors.

Hinata, herself moves to exit as well before she makes both her and Gaara late.

When Hinata enters her next class she turns to wave goodbye to Gaara and he nods in reply. She'd tried her best to avoid his questions as to what took her so long to exit the locker rooms. He'd been rather persistent, more than usual. When telling him that she'd been pulled aside by Anko didn't work, she'd tried to say she'd forgotten something, but Gaara isn't easy to fool. He'd seen Kisame enter and exit, and Hinata lied her way through that as well, telling Gaara that she's neither seen nor spoken to Kisame since Friday.

Now sitting in her assigned seat in her Horticulture Studies class she waits for Ino to make her appearance.

When she does, she smiles and eagerly makes her way over to her seat next to Hinata, and begins talking about Chouji and what they plan to do for Shikamaru, and his birthday next week.

Their teacher starts class with a lab they left off on last class, and the students file out of their seats to go to the greenhouse on the back of the class to bring their plants to their lab tables.

Hinata has never been more thankful for mixed classes. Unlike her most of her classes her Horticulture Studies class is full of either seniors or students attending the University, people mature enough not to mention the incident in the cafeteria.

The rest of class is spent observing and recording the effects of certain pesticides on plant life. When there's only ten minutes left of class their teacher tells them to head back to the greenhouse, and prepare for class to end. Ino tells her she's thinking of giving Shikamaru's party a theme when the head of the damp room. Ino preferring hand sanitizer to soap and water goes back to her desk while Hinata waits in line to clean her hands of plant soil.

When she reaches the sink she notices the lack of paper towels to dry her hands. Turning away from the sink when finished she heads to opposite side of class, the area closest to the greenhouse, to get a set of paper towels.

When Hinata turns around to head back to the sink a pair of dull yellow eyes are staring at her.

She screams.

Scrambling backwards, she hits a cart of plants making one drop the floor.

"Calm down Hyuuga. It's me. Zetsu." Zetsu, right, the one they won't tell her about. Hinata drops to her knees to pick up the broken pieces of the pot her hands shaking as she separates the broken ceramic from the soil and roots.

"Ms. Hyuuga? Are you alright?" The teacher is heading toward her but Hinata waves off the man and squeaks her reply, that yes she's alright to Ino when she gets up from her seat.

With all the scares she's been getting from the Akatsuki the past two days she's wondering if she's making the right choice to accept being a member of their group.

When she finishes separating the pot pieces she reaches for a nearby dust pan and hand-broom to sweep and clean the mess.

A fellow student brings her a trash can and Hinata thanks them as she staggers to her feet to throw the contents of the dust pan away. As she's clearing away the dust of the ceramic pot she examines Zetsu as he speaks, and tries to not look so frightened.

"Twenty minutes into your next class go to the last building west of the University." He's tall with green hair she's sure is dyed, his skin is painted; half his face black the other white. "The third floor hall and the second to last room on the left. Got it." Hinata nods much like she did with Kisame.

He's also encased in what looks like a Venus flytrap, and Hinata is hoping it's not real.

Looking closer she sees that the green mouth is actually papier-mâché, she breathes a sigh of relief as she gets back down to sweep up the spilt dirt. Now she knows why he's in the Akatsuki, his looks are just as halting as the others, they're not people you see every day.

Art is her next class, or Aesthetics Appreciation, but really just an elaborate way to say art. When she moves toward her seat she sees Deidara already in his seat next to hers and Hinata tries to calm herself when he smiles knowingly at her.

Taking her seat next to him, she sees Sasori enter the classroom and take his seat near the teacher's desk. The class begins with their teacher telling them they'll be working on ceramics, specifically they'll be free-styling for a grade. Sasori goes around the room with a box and places generous amounts of clay on each table. When he reaches Hinata and Deidara's table he gives them twice the amount of other students, and Deidara rubs his hands together before giving Sasori a pleasant pat on the back before reaching for the clay. Hinata watches as Sasori frowns at Deidara then looks at her before leaving to finish passing out the clay.

Not knowing whether to complete her assignment or just sit in her seat and do nothing, Hinata stares at the block of clay on her table being used to the best of its ability by Deidara.

Deidara's on his third mound of clay, and he's showing Hinata how he imprints his pottery with just his palms when the teachers phone rings.

Deidara stops in the middle of his sentence, and sets his clay down. "Now would be a good time to get your things together, un."

Hinata gives Deidara a curious look and he nods at the clock behind her. Turning around she reads that the time is exactly twenty minutes into class. She looks over to her teacher just in time to see her set the phone back on its receiver.

"Deidara, Sasori, and Hinata. Please head down to the dean's office." A few students ooh at the news and Hinata pales, that's not right. Gathering her things anyway she hops off the stool of her table to leave.

Deidara is already coming back from putting his art away and washing his hands and Sasori is standing outside the door of the class.

Hinata heads for the door with Deidara and when they reach the exit of the building she begins to walk towards the Academy.

"Whoa, where are you going, un?" Deidara stops her with a hand on her shoulder.

She turns and he drops his hold. "I was, um, the dean's office is in the Academy?"

"Yes we know that, but our teacher doesn't know where we're really going." Sasori begins, he's walking toward the University.

"Zetsu told you, un. Right?" Hinata nods yes, and Deidara waves for her to follow them.

As they're walking through the campus only a minimal amount of students are walking about, most likely from the University or students from lunch. Continuing to look around she sees a figure running toward them and immediately recognizes him, but it's too late to clear a path.

"Tobi." Hinata yelps out when she's enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. "I, I can't br-breathe."

Tobi lets her loose and steps back. "Sorry! Are you okay?" Hinata nods, and relaxes her own grip on her binder and books.

The two start walking, catching up with Sasori and Deidara as they enter the last building west of the University. They climb the stairs heading to the third floor and turn the corner to walk to the second to last room on the left. Tobi grows quiet as they approach the room and that worries Hinata.

Sasori and Deidara enter the room, Tobi stops her when she tries to follow. "Not yet Hinata, they have stuff to do first then we can go inside."

Hinata gives him a questioning look before gazing curiously at the door. "What are they doing?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out when we're over eighteen." Well that's troubling.

Kakuzu and Hidan are walking down the hall, they don't look happy. Most likely still mad about the previous day's event the two are still scowling at one another as they enter the room, completely ignoring Hinata polite 'hello' and Tobi's enthusiastic greeting.

Hidan and Kakuzu are the last two, because after they enter the door shuts with the sound of a lock sliding into place.

Still tired form her morning activities she slides down the wall to sit on the floor. Tobi joins her.

"Are you okay?" Tobi is leaning towards her and getting closer at an uncomfortable rate.

"I'm fine. I just, I'm tired and Neji…" She doesn't know where that came from. Yes she's concerned about what would happen when Neji finds out, especially Kiba, Shino and Gaara. But Neji is the one that plagues her mind, knowing he takes things personally when she is involved she'll have tread carefully and bring the subject up very carefully to him.

"Neji?" Tobi gives her, what she thinks is a curious look behind his mask.

"He, he's my older cousin. I don't think he'd want me to join your group"

"That's okay Hinata, Tobi's older cousin didn't want him to join either." She's not sure if that was supposed to be comforting but it's the thought that counts.

"R-Really?" He nods vigorously "Who, who's your cousin?"

"Itachi!" Tobi beams at her.

For a moment all Hinata can do is stare and blink, and wonder how such an outlandish individual with the name Uchiha can stay out of the press for so long.

Suddenly there's a rapping knock at the door, and Tobi stands, offering his hand to Hinata. Taking his hand she hauls herself up with his assistance.

Tobi releases her hand and opens the door, ushering her inside. The two enter the room, it's dark, quiet, and smells like…lemons?

A light snaps on to reveal a janitorial closet, and Hinata can't help but feel disappointed, this is not what she expected.

Standing in front of her is Pein and Konan, to her left Sasori, Deidara, Tobi and Zetsu. Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Hidan on her left. For some reason they all seem to be wearing matching jackets and rings as well, Konan also has one of the jackets folded neatly in her hands a ring sitting on top. This is definitely not what she expected.

"Hinata." She looks over to Pein. "Do you promise to –" Hinata had stopped listening altogether. Too enraptured, too nervous in her current situation to really pay attention. She can imagine how she looks this very instant, eyes glazed her mouth slightly open, she probably looks fascinated at whatever it is Pein is reciting to her. When she does come to she's just in time to answer Pein as he finishes.

"I, I…do." Konan hands her the jacket and ring, Hinata takes it.

Why does it feel like she's joining a gang or cult of some sort? Maybe this was a bad idea. Should she report them to the dean? No, they're her friends, or if they weren't before they are now.

Banishing the negative thoughts from her mind Hinata pulls the ring on her finger and replaces her jacket with the Akatsuki's.

"Hinata." She looks to Konan, who smiles at her then turns to Pein. "Welcome to the Akatsuki."

* * *

**That's the last we'll be hearing of Hiashi and Hanabi for awhile. Also most of the story will be taking place on the school campus.**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: On the Cusp

**This chapter is a bit short, it kinda veered off the course of my original outline so...yeah. **

**Some TobiHina and slight ShinoKiba if you read the subtext.**

* * *

It had taken Hinata all of ten minutes of standing in a janitor's closet to realize she had just skipped class.

She can't excuse herself from their presence to return to her class and continue her art though, the meetings are mandatory, apparently. Also, Pein had just given Zetsu the permission to paint Hinata's nails.

Zetsu moves her to a corner, in the surprisingly large janitor's closet, to sit and begins to decorate her fingers with a hearty red to match Konan's. His face is still painted black and white and Hinata wonders why the school allows so many students and staff to have such things obstructing their true features. Then again thinking about the conversation she had with Konan last week, she's starting to think the dean just doesn't care.

The polish on her nails is drying now, and Zetsu wants to put the second coat on before lunch starts. He brings a fan over from another corner, plugs it in and points it at her hands resting on her knees.

She feels sick. The smell of bleach and nail polish invade her senses, the bright single light of the room offends her vision making her eyes sore, making her restless. The combination of the fumes in the air and ugly yellow of the light bulb are making her dizzy and Hinata is sure nothing good will come of her appearance at lunch with the Akatsuki in tow.

Pein had made it very clear that she is to wear the ensemble given to her for the entire day.

Being unable to leave because of her current predicament, Hinata sits rigid on a box of hand soap, the fan in front her, hands on her lap as her nails dry. Next to her Tobi happily plays with her hair as it blows in the faint breeze.

"We can do so much together now! Isn't that great senpai?" Tobi looks over to Deidara who is currently ignoring Tobi as he skillfully crafts a bird out of a mound of clay taken from the art class.

Deidara spits into his hand, Sasori grimaces at the action and moves swiftly away from his roommate to join Itachi and Konan, who share a class and are going over an assignment together.

Pein is grudgingly mediating the ongoing argument between Hidan and Kakuzu, the two are either completely oblivious or do not care about the threatening looks they're receiving.

Hinata gives Kisame a pensive look when he shoos Tobi away and joins Zetsu as he applies the second coat of nail polish, he grins at her when he takes Tobi's seat. Tobi moves around Zetsu to her left and starts to sit before he is pulled away by Deidara who takes his seat. Tobi whines and Kisame and Zetsu chuckle at the two.

Hinata is still too stiff too comment on the matter.

"So now that the princess is here," Kisame puts on arm around her shoulders, Zetsu hisses at him for ruining his articulate painting. Kisame pays him no mind as he looks around the room to gather the others attention. "I say we give her a proper initiation."

Hinata doesn't know where the nickname came from but she doesn't make a fuss out it, believing the name to be a part of the initiation process. She's sure everyone else has one if the others calling Tobi Two-face and Kisame Jaws were anything to go by, but then again she can never be sure with this lot.

Zetsu and Deidara gives a few slow nods, still occupied with their arts, and Tobi gives an excited 'whoop' behind Zetsu. Pein looks as if he's mulling over the idea before shoving Kakuzu, who gives a grunt, and Hidan who curses at their leader, and moves over to the small huddle to speak with Konan.

"Tobi is your boyfriend."

Hinata jumps. Zetsu gives another sharp hiss.

Kisame and Deidara and basically everyone who wasn't involved in the huddle with Pein gives him a look. "What? Why Tobi?" It doesn't matter who said it, Hinata could tell they were all thinking it. Pein ignores them.

"For the time being, Hinata will be under the guise of a supportive girlfriend in order to avoid the suspicion of the Inuzuka, Aburame, and the other Hyuuga." Pein holds of the attention of the entire room, gesturing to the underclassmen as he speaks. "Also, if The Ichibi has relations to her, this could provide us with the leniency we need."

What?

How would Tobi being her boyfriend _not_ arouse suspicion?

Why would the Akatsuki need leniency?

…. What is an Ichibi?

Pein locks eyes with Hinata, "Until further notice, in public you are not an official member, otherwise you are in fact involved with the Akatsuki." She gives a small nod.

This is all very confusing, she understood to some extent but other than that the thoughts in her head are just chaotic, and a blush grows steadily over her face when in finally sinks in that _she's going to have a boyfriend._ Her head feels light.

Tobi, meanwhile, begins to give her and himself a celebratory pat on the back, Hinata's head lolls from the impact.

Hinata nearly passes out, but doesn't thanks to the overpower smell of the chemicals around her, Konan suggest they all go to the bleachers for lunch and already thinking of an excuse to give her other friends after lunch. Regaining her semi-consciousness she takes a few calming breaths to cool her face, thankful Zetsu and Deidara were too occupied to notice, Kisame had moved after the small announcement and Tobi, taking his seat, was just too oblivious due to his self-praising.

As soon as bell rings, signaling their lunch, the group parts ways from the empty building and Hinata makes it a point to duck around corners and taller students in order to avoid the curious looks of other students as they spot a female member of the Akatsuki who _is not_ Konan. After grabbing her lunch from the mini fridge in her dorm Hinata rushes to the bleachers on the opposite side of campus, just in time to see Kiba and Shino aggressively forced outside the library by an angry looking librarian.

At first she wants to speak with her friends, give an explanation to where she's been knowing they must be looking for her, but she realizes she's still wearing the letterman-styled jacket of the Akatsuki.

Panic takes over and Hinata searches her mind for an excuse when Kiba and Shino spot her and make their way toward the nervous girl.

The confrontation was unavoidable and there is no doubt in her mind that nothing good will come of the two practically running toward her.

Her hands begin to shake nervously but Hinata stands her ground. Her body is stiff and unmoving even if her bento jumbles between her fingers, some of the students walking around her pause in their trek to look at the girl curiously, even Izumo and Kotetsu, still in their golf cart, stop to look at Hinata in her rigid posture before speeding away. Kiba and Shino, meanwhile, shuffle and shove themselves around other students to reach her.

Eventually when the two do reach her she can clearly see the enraged contortions of Kiba's face and the frustrated wrinkles along Shino's nose and brow. Hinata drags her feet backwards to escape but she stumbles forward instead when her clothing is handled roughly when Kiba tugs her forward by the cloud patch on the upper left of her jacket.

"Hinata. Why - I, fuck." Kiba gives an angry snarl before he continues, "What the hell?"

Hinata grips her lunch not daring to look at Kiba or even the vengeful glint of Shino's glasses.

Almost dropping her bento she regains her hold and brings it in front of her face in to block Kiba from looking at her.

Kiba gives another angry snarl before loosening his grip on Hinata and stepping away.

Hinata lowers her lunch to peer curiously at Kiba, who now has given her a generous amount of space, arms crossed mumbling to himself. Shino looks at her and Hinata begins to open her mouth to calm her fuming friend, and give reason to the other.

Looking over the two she begins to speak, "I, I know you might not like it, them, but I…li –."

"Like them." A sour look covers Kiba's face. "You like them, you've been saying that a lot lately. We get it." Hinata presses her lips together, swallowing the courage she once had.

Rather than announce her obvious membership into the Akatsuki Hinata provides a small anecdote as to what and why she is wearing the Akatsuki coat, complete with the cover story given to her by Pein, Tobi isn't her boyfriend until tomorrow. She is careful to not give them any details of what her actual initiation was, well, is.

"They, um, a few of them actually, remind me a bit you two."

Kiba looks as if he is going to strangle the closest passing student when she says that and an mysterious light covers Shino's glasses before suggesting that he and Kiba join her for lunch with the Akatsuki.

Hinata blanches.

Unable to find the words to refuse two of her friends from doing what they want, she nods and leads them to the bleachers she last sat at with the group.

* * *

Throughout the campus of the school a crackle of a voice coming through the speakers is heard:

"Attention teachers and students, the time has come for another school pep rally, which means the Halloween Ball is right around the corner. When classes end on tomorrow, be sure to make your way to the school gymnasium where your class representatives will reveal this year's dance theme and spirit days. So be sure to come out and show support for your class, and have a great day."

* * *

That announcement lead way to a very uncomfortable topic to be brought up; dating. And sure, maybe she'd be comfortable talking about with Shino and Kiba, but definitely not with the Akatsuki present.

If Hinata wasn't uncomfortable before she certainly was now. Lunch is nearly over and the tension is still thick in the air from the week before. Hinata tries to avoid all conversation with both the Akatsuki and her two other friends, but as usual with both groups, she fails.

"I don't think, I, I'll be going to the dance."

"Oh, why not?"

"I, I don't have anyone to go with."

"Don't be silly Hinata, you can go with Tobi."

Her and Tobi lock – eye, and she looks over to Pein before nodding at Tobi, "Um, okay."

Hinata can clearly see Kiba tighten his fist next to her and she knows he's trying to fight off his anger, thankful that she at least told them partially what's going on. All she can do now is hope the bell will ring soon to end lunch.

When lunch does end, the large group is already at the bottom of the bleachers and Hinata turns to Kiba and Shino while most of the Akatsuki disperse to go to their classes, except Kakuzu and Itachi who she shares her next class with.

"You really have to do this, huh?" Kiba pouts at her, putting a hand on her head.

Hinata smiles at him. "I don't have to, they're not making me do this."

"They're doing it for…your protection." Both Kiba and Hinata look at Shino.

"Yes, I suppose so, they care." She nods at Shino. "So, there's no need for you to worry."

"Well, even if they are, I still don't trust them, but," Kiba makes a face "If you trust them, then okay." Shino gives a nod and Kiba gives her hair a small ruffle before letting his hand fall.

"Just make sure Neji doesn't find out." Yes. She's thought about that, and grimaces at the thought.

"Hurry it up Hyuuga." Kakuzu isn't patient, and Hinata doesn't want to be late.

She gives them both reassuring smiles before they part ways to head to their classes. Following Itachi and Kakuzu to their next class, Hinata waves to her friends when she reaches the end of the field.

The rest of the day passes without incident, well, no major incident other than Tobi asking to walk her to her dorm after their history class.

* * *

"Hinata!" Books slam onto her desk making Hinata and a few other students jump. "Where were you yesterday?"

Today in their Horticultural Studies class they're taking notes from their class books, and Ino has just come back from the bookshelf in the front of the class, and the room is rather noisy for note taking.

Hinata looks at the books on her desk. "I, um…was with Kiba and Shino…" Her gazes moves up to meet Ino's.

"Do have any idea how weird it was to have Gaara and Sasuke at the same table."

"I don't…" Hinata gives her friend a small smile of apology and Ino returns it with a sigh, sliding a book on to her side of the desk.

"All they did was stare at each other." Ino takes her seat next to Hinata, "And Naruto didn't make it any better."

Hinata turns to face her now that Ino is seated.

"But anyway, did you hear the announcement?" Hinata nods, opening her book. "This is so great, we can have a girl's night, you'll get to know Sakura and maybe you'll love her. Even I can't stand her sometimes, and we've been friends forever!" Ino opens her own book and takes out a sheet of paper, handing another to Hinata.

"Well, I, I'm actually going with someone already…" Hinata isn't looking at Ino when she responds.

"What? Who?"

"Oh, um, it's…uh…" Was she supposed to tell? No one told her when exactly she and Tobi were going to make their 'relationship' known.

"Is it Tobi?"

Hinata nods. "Uh, y-yes." How did she know?

"I knew it! I saw you two walking together yesterday, oh, you even hugged. So cute."

Well that made sense, anyone could misinterpret that as a couple saying their goodbyes, but, that was just Tobi, he likes to hug – her, a lot.

"Plus, I have a class with him. He kept going on about his cute little girlfriend and how they're going to the dance together." Ino gives a wistful sigh, "Makes me wish I had a boyfriend, too."

Ino and Hinata take their notes more quietly when the teacher shushes the room and begins to rotate around the room.

They finish their notes just before the bell rings and after returning the books to the shelf and seating herself Ino begins to complain about her sore hand and a few other students agree with her about the amount of notes.

"Oh, Shikamaru is having a party after the dance!" Shikamaru? Having a party? She may have not known him for long but she could tell he wasn't a party person. Hinata gives her friend a questioning look. "Well, it's not really a party," Ino rubs her thumb on her right palm, "More of a get together between our families…but, his dad said we could invite as many friends as we wanted so, ha! Instant party."

"Oh, that sounds like fun. Is it at Shikamaru's?" Ino nods.

"You think your dad will let you go?" Hinata shakes her head. "Yeah. Knowing him probably not, oh who cares though, me and you can have fun without a dance or a party."

Hinata knows Ino is trying to make her feel better, but he words really aren't helping.

Then there's the fact that Neji would have to be there. That's right. Her father wouldn't let her attend either events without Neji or some other type of supervision, even if the dance was at the school and the party was not a party. But then again would she really be able to handle Neji knowing about her and Tobi, and the Akatsuki?

* * *

The pep rally was long and tiring, reflecting much of Hinata's day.

There was the fact that she had to go through the entire day with an aching body from her gym class, she could barely get to her other classes due to her teacher wanting to get as much exercise in as possible because of the shortened classes. Then, Gaara and Neji – mostly Neji – making a scene at not knowing where she was the previous day, telling her of the rumors they heard around campus about a second female Akatsuki member, the situation was made worse by Tobi who came running into the cafeteria and grabbed Hinata's hand raising it above her head to announce to the entire room that he and her were dating, it took a long while to explain that one to Neji and Gaara. Not to mention the fact that people seemed to avoid her more than usual after lunch and seeing her with the Akatsuki most of the time, but that was reasonable.

When it finally came time for the pep rally Hinata was so exhausted she barely had time to react when a t-shirt traveling at an unknown speed hit her in the face, while she was trying to find her friends in the bleachers. Then when she was unable to find Shino, Kiba, Ino, or even Tobi she was pulled into a seat by Naruto who sat her between him and Sasuke, the latter who looked as uncomfortable as she did.

Plus, she still has the glitter in her hair due to the cannons that shot out the tinsel laced confetti from the ceiling and floor.

It was a chaotic day.

At the moment though, Hinata and Ino are currently sitting on a bench outside the library, Hinata is prepared for the worst, but so far Ino is doing her best.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Hyuuga, Hinata will be in good, safe hands. I promise you."

Ino is on the phone with her father. He's away on a business trip and this was really the best and only way to get in contact with him where he is.

Ino makes a face. "Oh no, Neji is definitely going to be there."

She's trying, and so far, successfully convincing her father into letting Hinata go to the dance and the not-party, as well as spend the weekend with her.

"Hmm, oh, yes, yes of course Mr. Hyuuga." Ino gives her a thumbs up.

"Thank you Mr. Hyuuga, have fun in Thailand!" Ino clicks off the phone and tucks it away into Hinata's hoodie pocket. "Well, lucky you Ms. Hyuuga, you get to spend the next few days with me. Congratulations!" Ino tugs Hinata forward into a hug before letting go and moving to go inside the library and tell Shikamaru they have another guest on their list.

She's never been invited to a party, let alone asked to a dance. It's exciting. Even if the party isn't really a party, and she wasn't asked to the dance but told that she'd be attending with a fellow Akatsuki member.

But she doesn't want to overthink that too much, she's still anxious.

When Ino returns she and Hinata make conversation on next week's spirit days, and what they'll be doing, well, what Ino will be doing. Hinata has a general idea that none of the Akatsuki will be participating in the spirit days. Their conversation continues as Ino mentions what she and Sakura will be wearing, and all Hinata can do is listen as her friend carries on about the dance and the activities that are sure to follow, making Hinata blush when she gives a suggestive look to a passing Sasuke. Hinata doesn't fake her embarrassment when she quickly excuses herself, mentioning how she has to meet Tobi to buy tickets to the dance.

When Hinata reaches the end of the campus she sees Tobi waving a hand and she meets him near the front of the very long line, but nothing is said when she joins him. Tobi buy their tickets after frequently denying Hinata's money and slips his hand into hers when she begins to tug at her hoodie in frustration. The two of them are walking away from the table after successfully purchasing their tickets, when Tobi tugs her forward when he sees Kiba and Shino.

Kiba and Shino, who've deemed Tobi harmless, greet the two before going back to whatever conversation they were having.

"I don't think I'll be going to Shikamaru's, I rather not be invited where I'm not wanted, or needed, should I say."

Kiba posture drops at hearing that. "Shino, you can't be serious."

"You seemed rather serious about not letting me know about you get together with the others."

"Why ya always have to bring up old stuff." Ignoring Kiba, Shino turns to Hinata to ask if she's attending the not-party at the Nara's.

"It won't be impolite if you chose not to attend."

Hinata shakes her head. "No, I want to go."

"Are you sure."

"Damn it Shino, if you don't want to be alone Saturday night just say so."

Hinata and Shino give Kiba a look, and Tobi cocks his head.

"I – I didn't mean like that!" Shino raises a brow before leaving the scene, seeming to make his way toward his dormitory.

"Is he always like that?" Tobi asks pointing in the direction Shino left.

"Not…really," Kiba answers distracted watching Shino leave, "He's just being bitter about something that happened a _long time ago_." He shouts the last bit, stopping Shino outside his dorm.

He turns to look at them, and an ominous glare covers his glasses before he enters the building.

"Every damn time." Mutters Kiba jogging to follow after Shino

"Do you know why he's upset?" Hinata shakes her head and she would ask what happened to make Shino dislike Shikamaru but she rather not, already able to tell the story would be something she doesn't want to hear.

Suddenly, Tobi releases her hand and turns to face her, putting his hands on her shoulders and presses his mask to her cheek.

He kisses her?

She doesn't have much time to react when Tobi moves in again to hug her and his hands wander a bit lower than usual before he steps away and runs off.

Hinata, a little dazed and very confused walks to her dorm and is quick to take the stairs to the fourth floor rather than be stuck in an uncomfortable social situation with an Akatsuki fan club member while suspended in air within a giant metal box. She doesn't want to take the risk.

Opening the door to her floor she's just in time to see Kisame and Itachi bolting her and Konan's door back onto its frame. Hinata can only assume the situation is similar to what happened with Sasori and Deidara, she vaguely wonders where their floor manager both was and is when these situations occurred.

Hinata slowly lets the door close behind her as she steps into the hall, she sees Kisame turn and he gives her a toothy smile as she approaches. Standing from his crouched position he turns to her, "We were just looking for you."

"Oh, I was, getting tickets with Tobi."

"Is that so," Itachi stands to join Kisame "Well, we apologize Konan. You were correct." Hinata looks past the two and sees Konan sitting on her bed reading, she waves, and Hinata returns it with a small one of her own letting Konan return to her book.

She looks back at Itachi and he begins to wrap a cord around what looks like connects to a power drill, Hinata really wonders where their floor manager is.

"We were just making sure you were following through on orders." Kisame says testing the door, as Itachi begins to walk down the hall to the stairwell.

He opens and shuts the door one last time before gesturing for her to pass, Hinata steps inside her room. Kisame nearly closes the door on her, but Hinata stops him with a hand on the frame.

"Um, will you be going to the, the dance?"

"I don't know." Kisame grins, calling to Itachi over his shoulder. "Are we?"

Itachi doesn't stop walking. "We may as well, someone has to keep an eye on you."

* * *

**Gosh, somebody help me, school is kickin' my butt and this chapter was suppose to be out last week. Oh well.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
